Talk:Cursed Tongue Eradication Seal
Duplicates Isn't this the same As Foundation's Juinjutsu??? AlienGamer | Talk 22:11, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :That seems to be the case... It appears we created the articles at the same time. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:13, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::I like this one better, but the picture from the other one is cleaner. Simant (talk) 22:16, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::The picture from the other one was cleaned by a scanlation group. Mine's from the raw. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:19, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Possible Plothole? If this Cursed Seal doesn't allow the person who has it to leak information about Danzo or the Foundation, how is Sai able to tell Sakura and Naruto about the Cursed Seal itself, its purpose, and that Danzo gives it to every member? (talk) 00:00, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, Sai only says it prevents the wearer from revealing information concerning Danzō himself. Sai wearing that seal has no direct relevance to Danzō. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:27, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Of course it does. Danzo is the one who brands the Foundation with that seal. If Sai says that, which he did, he IS speaking about Danzo's work within the Foundation. (talk) 00:40, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Obviously it's not that restrictive, otherwise he'd be paralyzed every time he makes reference to Danzo. And how would he be able to say "I ♥ Danzo" if that happened? ''~SnapperT '' 03:18, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::: It wouldn't make a difference if they told the world about the seal, since apparently Danzo was confident in it as long as they don't reveal the secrets of Danzo or Root directly if i may add a point sai said he can"t SPEAK about danzo's top secret info but he could simply write it down on paper.the curse seal itself is on his tongue it has no way of knowing hes writing stuff down maybe sai is to distracted to figure it out him self :I don't Danzō would be stupid enough to leave such an obvious loophole. He probably thought of this, and created a solution.--Enoki911 (talk) 08:20, February 23, 2010 (UTC) what if they write wbout danzo does it still count if they write down things about danzo i mean technically they r not talking about him :Not a forum. We don't know that and we shouldn't speculate. Maybe Kishimoto will explain it, maybe not. --Kiadony (talk) 19:01, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Same seal? Are we sure that this is the same seal he used against Sasuke? The effects and the trigger of the seals seem to be different, unless Danzō can set them up as he wishes. Omnibender - Talk - 12:02, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :I have no idea, didn't Sai say the seal will bind the victim? Regardless, the title of this page is vague enough to let it slide.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 12:06, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::If it is the same, Danzō can set it to work in different ways, cause Sai said that it paralyzes people when they talk about Danzō, the one Danzō used on Sasuke seemed to activate when Danzō willed it to. Omnibender - Talk - 12:27, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::It is not the same. The Juinjutsu is used to keep Danzo's secrets safe and is activated when the wearer tyies to talk about these secrets, and the seal is put in the tongue. The jutsu he used in the last chapter has a battle function. Maybe it is a derived jutsu, but most likely it is not the same. In addiction, the seal used in last chapter can be broken. Shadow Abyss (talk) 14:22, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::I would just like to point out that the seal on Sasuke doesn't look like the seal on Sai's tongue. Jacce | Talk 16:03, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::The pattern covering Sasuke's body resembles the stripes of the cursed seal we saw on Sai's tongue, Both cursed seals bind the wearer's body, it is highly unlikely that Danzō would know two juinjutsu, and Orochimaru also showed the ability to activate his cursed seal in different ways. Plenty of reasons that indicate both Sai's and Sasuke's cursed seals are the same. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:17, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I agree the origin of the jutsu wasn't the same as branded on Sai but we'll wait and see if they're the same... Curse Seal of Paralysis In the SJ translation of the battle in SJ(american version), Madara calls it Curse Seal of Paralysis.Umishiru (talk) 01:50, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :In the Japanese version, Madara calls it . It's a description, not a name. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:09, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Root Seal http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/73516072/14 Based on what Kakashi calls the Juinjutsu, should this jutsu now be called the "Root Seal" Technique?--Cidem1324 (talk) 03:46, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :What makes you think he's talking about this jutsu. Also he says root sealing "techniques", he's not talking about a specific jutsu.--''Deva '' 03:13, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Wouldn't this be the most likely jutsu Kakashi was referring to? And would it really have been a stronger indication that he was talking about this jutsu had he said "root" sealing "technique"?--Cidem1324 (talk) 03:46, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :::That is speculation. There still wouldn't be any proof he was talking about this jutsu, Root could have many sealing techniques.--''Deva '' 03:53, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Why would Kakashi call this ''juin''jutsu a ''fūin''jutsu? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 08:28, February 14, 2011 (UTC) user : sai sai also can use this technique (mention by kakashi) but due his lost memory so he not use it. -- (talk) 09:36, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :Sai never lost his memory, and Kakashi said that that Sai could use fūinjutsu, not juinjutsu. They're related, but not the same thing. Omnibender - Talk - 19:05, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Kinoto? Danzo ordered him to bind Yamato with a cursed seal. This is the only one we know that the Root uses. So is it possible to list Kinoto as a user or is it too vague? Noweeaboohoo (talk) 20:10, March 22, 2014 (UTC) :Bump.Noweeaboohoo (talk) 14:56, March 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Don't think so. When Hiruzen pretty much claims Yamato to the regular Anbu, Danzō says he won't undo the juinjutsu, meaning he was already branded with it. Whatever juinjutsu he wanted Kinoto to use on Yamato, it wasn't this. Omnibender - Talk - 17:57, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Translation of word play Translation sources tell me the "zekka" part of this jutsu is usually translated as "slip of tongue", as in saying something you didn't mean to say. Other than this being a cursed seal applied to the tongue, is there any reason why this was translated as "cursed tongue"? I think this obscures the meaning of the term, which is exactly what this jutsu prevents, making the "slip of tongue" translation particularly apt. Omnibender - Talk - 02:06, July 30, 2016 (UTC)